real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wanted Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
A list of pages that need to go on this wiki. Please remove candidates after page is created. 10th Street Gang; gang in Buffalo 11th Street River Gang; gang in New York City 12th Street Gang; gang in California 13th Street Gang; gang in Florida 14th Street Gang; gang 17th Street Gang; gang Abu Waleed, British Islamist extremist Adrien Arcand; Canadian fascist leader Afrocentrism, black supremacy and false history and false ideology Agha Waqqur, robber Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr, dictator Alan García; President of Peru in second half of 1980s and from 2006 to 2011 Alejandro Toledo, Peruvian corrupt official and president of Peru (2001-2006) Alek Minassian, murderer Aleksandr Dugin, Russian fascist political scientist Alminbar, website with anti-semetic pro-Hitler content Aloys Ndimbati, murderer American Third Position Party, white supremacy Anderson Cooper, propagandist Andre Curry, evil dad Andrea Dworkin, misandry Andrew Engledinger, mass murderer Andy Dick, racist, drug addict, sexual assault, sexual harrasment, antisemitic, supposedly gave Brynn Hartman cocaine which led to Phil Hartman's murder, also a member of PETA. Andy Gipson; anti-gay and politician Andy Muirhead, former TV host, convicted sexual predator Angelo Buono, the other one of the Hillside stranglers Angels of Death, serial killers Anita Hill, liar Anita Sarkeesian, misandrist bigot, con artist, and extremist Antihaitianismo, racist bias against Haitians by Dominicans Anthony Mercieca, child molester Antonio Lievano (SoFloAntonio), thief, liar, plagiarist Antonio López de Santa Anna; Mexican dicta War criminal Armenian Genocide, self explanatory Art Jones, Neo-Nazi Arthur Chu, misandrist hypocrite coward Aryan Nation; white supremacy Asa Coon, attempted mass murderer Assassination of Olof Palme, event Authoritarianism, action Bahar Mustafa, diversity officer from a university in London who is racist, misandrist, advocated genocide Barbara Opel, murderer of man with terminal cancer in 2001 Barbera Graham, robber, murderer, prostitute Benjamin Paddock, robber, father of Stephen Paddock Beslan school hostage crisis, hostage taking, terrorism, mass murder, school shooting Bill Ayers, terrorist Black Dragons, gang Black Guerilla Family, street gang Black War, genocidal war in Tasmania Bob Menendez, corrupt U.S Politician Bob Packwood, corrupt U.S Politician Bobbi Sue Dudley, angel of death serial killer Bobby Frank Cherry, racist Bohemian Club, private mens club accused of murder and human sacrifice. Brett Keane, hypocrite, bully, liars, greedy Bride Burning, evil action Brown Pride Family; racist KC gang Bruce and Joshua Turnige, bomber/mass murderer Bruce Ismay, coward and owner of the RMS Titanic Buffort Furrow, anti-Semite Byrd Dickens, man charged with child porn Calvin Murphy, molester Cameron Thor actor, pedophile, sexual assault Cannibalism, action Carandiru Massacre Casey Anthony, Karma Houdini, drowned her daughter in a bathtub Champ Ferguson, War Criminal Charles Kushner, corrupt businessman, father of Jared Kushner Charles Saatchi, abuser Charles Sikubwabo, murderer Charlie Hebdo shooting, terrorist attack Christa Pike, murderer, destroyer of innocence Christian Slater, actor, assaulter Chuck Schumer, corrupt politician Clara Harris, murderer Cleveland Torso Murders, unidentified serial killer from Cleveland, Ohio Cold War, event Confederation of Conservative Citizens, racist American organization Crystal Magnum, murderer Cum On Printed Pics/Fake The Bitch, malicious defunct website, doxxing, unlawful sexual activity Daniel arap Moi, dictator Daniel Mooney, murderer Darren Wilson, murderer Darryl Blue, evil bus aide and hatemonger David Duke, former Grand Wizard of KKK David Harris, cheated on his wife Clara for an ongoing affair David McGreavy, British child murderer D-Company, terrorists Debra Denison, familicide Dennis DePue; murderer Derrick Bird, gunman who killed 12 people in Cumbria, United Kingdom in 2010. Dietrich von Choltitz, Nazi Don Burke former TV personality, pervert, bully Don Blankenship, corrupt businessman Don Lemon, racist propagandist Donald Trump Jr., corrupt businessman Dowrism, violence against women by men filled with greed Dutch Schultz, gangster Dylan Quick, knifeman Ed Dahlberg; assaulter Edward I Longshanks, former King of England Edgar Steele; white supremacist criminal Efrain Rios Montt, dictator Elena Ceausescu, deputy prime minister of Romania Emilio Estefan, mobster music producer and Cuban dissident Emperor Yang of Sui, Chinese tyrant English Defense League, islamophobic organization Enver Ishmail Pasha, dictator, absolute evil, genocidal villain Eric Boyd, torturer, rapist, murderer Eric Williams, murderer Erin Caffey, family murderer Ernst Röhm, head of the Nazi SA Eugenics, action Evan Spencer Abel, murderer Farhad Jabar, murderer Ferdinand Nahimana, hatemonger Farron Cousins, liar propagandist Fidel Loor Vélez, murderer Floyd Lee Corkins, shooter, terrorist Francis Mone, murderer Francisco Morales Bermudez, Peruvian traitor Francisco Solano López, Paraguayan dictator Frank Abagnale, confidence trickster, check forger, impostor, redeemed Frank Farian, liar, greed, corrupt music producer Franklin Haughton, mass murderer The Fine Brothers, greed, copyright violation, liars Flogging, action Francois Tombalbaye, Chad dictator Frank Marshall Davis, communist sympathizer Frank "Pancho" Martin, trainer of horse Sham, tried to cheat George Nader, adulterer George Zimmerman, murderer Gerard Schaefer, policeman accused of murder Gerhard Thiele, Nazi/arsonist Ghetto benching, action Giovanni Ramirez, thug Gloria Allred, corrupt lawyer Gold-Digging, action G00ns, hacking organization Guiseppe Zangara, bounty hunter Grail Movement, organization Grant Davies, pervert, pedophile, convicted sexual predator Haj Amin al-Husseini; Palestinian rebel, Axis collaborator, and anti-Semite Hammerskins, racist Hassan al-Banna, Founder of the terrorist group "Muslim Brotherhood" Hassan Ngeze, propagandist and hatemonger Hastings Banda, Dictator of Malawi Hate Club, evil first graders Heinz Brandt, Nazi Hendrick Lucifer, pirate/thief Henri Christophe, self-proclaimed King of Haiti Henry Clay Frick, evil businessman Henry Sanchez Millian, rapist Herb Baumeister, serial killer Herman Frank Cash, racist Hernández Martinez, dictator of El Salvador Hiroaki Hidaka, serial killer Hizb-ut-Tehrir, Salafi Islamist group Holly Harvey, traitor, murderer, mastermind Holocaust denial, event Holodomor, event Horacio Cartes, president of Paraguay since 2013 Honorius, incompetent roman emperor Howard Schneider, psychopathic dentist Hubert Matos, Cuban terrorist Hugh Dorsey, told people to lie at Leo Frank's trial so he could hang him Ian Kevin Hartley, mass murderer Ian Stuart Donaldson, lead singer of white supremacist group Skrewdriver Illinois Family Institute, terrorism Inquisition, event Institute for Historical Review, right-wing extremism Interahamwe, Rwandan Hutu paramilitary organizer IslamQA, website that is anti-women's education and women driving Ivar the Boneless, notorious Viking and commander of the Great Heathen Army Ivo Sanader, corrupt Croatian Prime Minister Jack Kervokian; assisted suicide therapist and anti-religious bully Jack Teitel, terrorist Jack Thompson, bigot, bully and extremist. James Burke, gangster James Cummings, white supremacist, Nazi-loving husband of Amber Cummings James von Brunn, racist James Stacy, actor, convicted pedophile James T. Hodgkinson, Terrorist Jane Toppan, serial killer James W. Forsyth, Wounded Knee massacre perpetrator Jared Kushner, corrupt buisnessman Janie Lou Gibbs, family serial killer Jarno Elg, criminal Jarvis Crittenton, basketball player and gang member, murderer Jayant Patel, murderer and grievous bodily harmer Jayson Williams; cruel basketball player who murdered people Jean-Bosco Barayagwiza, hatemonger Jefferson Davis, President of the Confederacy Jessica Drake, bully, hypocrite, liar Jeffrey Epstein, pedophile Jeffrey Lundgren, fanatical cult leader, murderer Jeremy Strohmeyer, convicted rapist and murderer of Sherrice Iverson. Jesse Dollemore, liar, propagandist, Hypocrite Jew Watch, anti-semetic web site Jiang Qing, "Madame Mao" Joao Acacio Pereira de Costa, Brazilian thief Joe García; corrupt U.S politician Joey Buttafuoco, terrorist John Bolton, corrupt U.S politician, warmonger John Kricfalusi, sexual harasser, creator of The Ren & Stimpy Show Johnathan Carr, murderer, rapist, torturer John M. Chivington, Sand Creek massacre perpetrator John Edwards, corrupt official adulterer John Geoghan, Sex abuse priest John Schertzer, corrupt police John Shrank; attempted murderer Jon Watson, Internet Related Villains, Trash-Talking Villains, Hero turned to the Dark Side, Completely Insane, Paranoid Villains, Abusers and Absolute Evil. Jordan Sheard, murderer, absolute evil Joseph Christopher, racist murderer Joseph Stack, murderer, plane crasher Josephine Gray, serial killing voodoo queen Josh Duggar, sexual predator, pervert Jovan Belcher, murderer/suicidal villain/athlete Jose Montano, rapist Jose Ines Garcia Zarate, criminal, murderer Julian Knight, mass murderer Julie Hermann, abusive coach and athletic director Justinian II, authoritarian ruler Keith Raniere, brainwasher, pervert, leader of NXIVM Kenneth Bianchi, serial killer and rapist, one of the Hillside stranglers Kenny and Sante Kimes, serial killers, con artists Kenny Christopher Glenn, cat abuser Khorloogiin Choibalsan, Mongolian dictator Kim Dae han, arsonist, mass murderer Kimveer Gill, school killer King Dessalines, dictator of Haiti Knife Rights, knife-toting fanatics who turned to the dark side Knoxville Horror, event Korean War, event Kwame Kilpatrick, corrupt former mayor of Detroit Kyle Aaron Huff, mass murderer Latrell Sprewell, NBA jerk and hatemonger Laurence Powell, corrupt official Leigh Alexander, notorious bigot and bully Leland Yee, crooked, gun-running, hypocritical senator Leopoldo Galtieri, Argentine dictator and warmonger Lily Peet/Lily Orchard, hypocrite, liar and manipulator Lincoln Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician Lisa Bloom, liar, misandrist Lonny Rae, white supremacist Lorena Bobbitt, mutilator Lorraine Thorpe; murderer Los Angeles Riots, event Los Linces, gang Louie Sanchez, thug Ludwig Stumpfegger; SS doctor and co-conspirator in the death of the Goebbels' children Luis Bracomontes; racist, murderer Luis Posada Carriles, terrorist Lukasz Gottwald, rapist, sexual assaulter, sexual harasser, liar Lyle and Erik Menendez, murderers Machine Gun Kelly, gangster Mahathir bin Mohammed; corrupt official Mark Barton, mass murderer Mark Salling; Pervert Mark Williams, American hatemonger Mario Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician Margaret Sanger, eugenicist racist Matt Lauer; pervert, rapist Matt Prokop, beats his ex-girlfriend Sarah Hyland Matthew Hagee, liar, fanatic Christian Mátyás Rákosi, Hungarian dictator Maxine Waters, corrupt, official, hypocrite Meir Kahane, terrorist Mel Lewis, racist American pastor Mega Killz/A secret Alt, cyber-bully, troll, Nazi, communist Michael Jace, actor, murderer, hero turned to the dark side Michael McDermott, mass murderer Michael Savage, hatemonger Michael Slager, Killer cop Michael Ward and Kenneth Williams, murderers Michelle Bachelet, president of Chile (2006 - 2010) and (2014 - present) Min Chen, murderer Mining Accident, disaster MK Ultra, mind control group Moldova police system, fearmongers Movieguide, hate website Muslim Brotherhood, political Islamist group Nader Shah, Persian ruler Nancy Pelosi, corrupt official Narcy Novack, murderer Nation of Islam, black supremacist religious group National Reorganization Process, Junta National Vanguard, racist nationalist organization Ne Win, dictator Nedeljko Čabrinovič, assassin and murderer Nehemiah Griego, mass murderer Nicolas Clux, cannibal Nikolai Dzhumagaliev, cannibal and rapist NXIVM, pedophiliac sex cult October Horse, animal cruelty Oda Nobunaga, Japanese warlord Omar Hammami, terrorist One L. Goh, mass murderer Óscar Elías Biscet, Cuban warmonger Oscar Pistorius, murderer Oscar Rairo, attempted murderer Oscar Lopez Rivera, Terrorist Otto Albrecht Alfred von Bolschwing, SS captain and adjutant to Adolf Eichmann. After the war worked for the CIA Orlando Zapata, Cuban supervillain. Pan-Africanist extremism Paraguayan War, South American conflict Parsley Massacre, event Pat Buchanan, American racist Patrol 36, Israeli neo-Nazi organization. Paula Baniszweski, pawn, torturer, redeemed daugther of Gertrude Baniszewski PaulandAmy, pedophile, rapist, pervert, convicted sexual predator Paul Denyer, murderer Paul Nehlen, white supremacist Peabody Energy, eco-terrorist company Perry Chadwick Vaughn, embezzler Perry Smith; was one of two ex-convicts convicted of murdering four members of the Clutter family in Holcomb, Kansas. Peter Bryan, serial killer and cannibal Peter Lucas Moses, child murderer/absolute evil Petri gerdt, Finnish mall bomber The Pharisees, hypocritical group, conspired to kill Jesus. Phil Spector, murderer Plutarco Elias Calles, Mexican leader/ atheist militant Porforio Diaz, dictator PrincessElizabeth013/Erin Anthony, cyberbully, death threat bringer, hypocrite, and homophobe Provisional IRA, nationalist organization Prussian Blue, white supremacist musical duo who have redeemed themselves after dissolution Radio y Televisión Martí, propagandist media Radical feminism, self-explanatory Rae Carruth, athlete who murdered his unborn child Raina Mersane Ina Thaiday, child murderer Rasheedah Smith, teen murderer Raymond Felton, basketball player who attacked his wife Realengo Massacre, school shooting in Brazil Rebecca Felton, racist Reince Priebus, hatemonger Richard Baer, commandant of Auschwitz Birkenau Richard Glücks, Concentration Camps Inspector Richard B. Spencer, White Nationalist Richard G. Butler, Aryan white supremacist Richard Hickock; was one of two ex-convicts convicted of murdering four members of the Clutter family in Holcomb, Kansas. Rob Miles, racist Robert Black, serial killer Robert Byrd, racist Robert Gleason, Psychopath, Murderer Robert Hughes, former TV star, sexual predator, pervert Robert Farquharson, murderer Robert Wayne Gladden Jr., gunman Robert Hansen, serial killer Rodriguez de Francia, dictator Roman von Ungern-Sternberg, Russian warlord and invader of Mongolia Roy Moore, hatemongering judge, sexual predator Rudolf Höß, commandant of Auschwitz Birkenau Rolf Harris, former TV entertainer, convicted sexual predator Russell Wasendorf Sr., executive convicted of fraud Ryan Murdough, white supremacist Ryan O'Neal actor and abuser Ryan Riley, US Neo-Nazi soldier Ryandikayo, murderer Sanurip, Airport shooter, mass murderer Salman Rushdie, prejudice author San Antonio gangs, gangs Sarah Johnson, killed her parents over forbidding her from seeing her 19 year old boyfriend Satan Disciples, gang in Kansas City Sawney Bean, cannibal Scott Roeder, murderer Sean Avery, athlete/bully Sean Hannity, propogandist Said Barre, Somali dictator Segregation, action Shaun King, hatemonger, liar, fraud, scammer, supremacist, fearmonger Sheikh Ahmed Yassin, Hamas leader Shiv Sena, fascism Simon Bikindi, hate singer Skylar Deleon, murderer Skyler Page, sexual harrassment Sobibor, concentration camp Somali Pirates, terrorists Sovereign Citizen Movement, group Squeaky Frome, gangster Stacey Koon, brute Stanislav Galic, war criminal Stephen VI, Pope Stephen Collins, actor and pedophile Stephen Miller, xenophobe Steve Bannon, xenophobe Steve Brown Murder Case Steve Nunn, murderer Steve Wright, serial killer Steven Hayes, murderer Stormy Daniels, liar, opportunist, adulterer Stuart Hall, cultural theorist Sureños, gang Suzan and James Carson, serial killers Sulejman Talovic, mass murderer Tamerlane, Central Asian despot Teodoro García Simental, murderer Ted Kennedy, pervert, Karma Houdini The Beasts of Satan, evil group The Sinking of the RMS Lusitania, event during World War I. Theresa Knorr, delusional murderer, traitor, absolute evil Theodore Beale, known as Voxx Day, bigot and islamophobe who hates womens education Theodore Bilbo, racist politician Thomas Cavindish, pirate Thomas Edwin Blanton Jr., KKK Member Thomas Hurst, child murderer Thuggee, Indian cult/criminal gang Timothy Loehmann, child murderer, racist, cop Tom DeLay, corrupt U.S politician Tommy Lister, actor convicted of fraud Tonya Harding, skater who assaulted a competitor ToonKriticY2K, a brony who had an erotic roleplay Skype chat with a minor Treblinka, concentration camp ToriTheWolfy/Sam 'Brandon' Juan Stevens, ban evasion, harasser, bestaility Truth-Lely-Gaia, art theft, plagarism, power-hungry Tsu Way Ming, Mass murderer, plane crasher Ulama, Abbasid religious extremists Union Democrata Independiente, Homophobic and Misoginistic Chilean Right-Wing Political Party Unity Milford, racist VD-13, gang in Kansas City Valentinian III, Roman emperor Vanessa Coleman, torturer Veronica Compton, would-be copycat murderer, in an attempt to free the Hillside Stranglers Vester Lee Flanagan II, murderer Vietnam War, event Vichy France, Nazi occupied France Victor Feguer, Iowa murderer Victor Salva, pedophile, sex offender, child abuser, film director Victoriano Huerta, Mexican dictator Vince Weiguang Li, Greyhound murderer Violence Against Women Virginia Abernathy, racist Volkert van der Graaf, murderer Warren Farrell, misogynist and hatemonger Wayne Treacy, teen/murderer Weather Underground, anti-Capitalism extremist group from 1969-1977 White Aryan Resistance, white supremacist organization White Citizens Council, racist organization William Calley, mass murderer/ war criminal William Jefferson, corrupt American politician William Joyce, traitor and Nazi propagandist William Riley Gaul, murderer William Spengler, arsonist, murderer William Walker, filibuster Xavier Beccera, corrupt official Zhang Xianzhong, Chinese rebel Zoe Quinn, liar and abuser Category:List Category:Site maintenance Category:Image Needed Category:Article stubs Category:About Villains